


Nightmares & Cuddles

by JamiAlexandra7



Series: fem!Parentlock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, Family, Femlock, Fluff, Nightmares, Parentlock, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum has a nightmare one night while Jo's at work. Sherlock does her best to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a fem!parentlock series I'm planning!
> 
> The original prompt from [642 Things To Write About](https://www.chapters.indigo.ca/en-ca/paper/642-things-to-write-about/9781452105444-item.html) was: a four year old is afraid of the dark. Write about the child's fears and what you might say or do to help the child overcome the fears.

 Sherlock woke with a start, sitting upright even before she was fully awake. For a moment she wasn't sure what had woken her, until she heard a small, distressed cry from the upstairs bedroom.

_"Mama!"_

Within seconds she was upstairs, peering into her son's room. Callum was huddled against his headboard, crying and calling for Jo. The knot of panic in Sherlock's chest loosened, concern taking its place. It had just been a nightmare.

"Shh, Callum, it's alright. I'm here," she said soothingly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and pulling Callum into her lap. The boy sobbed ("Mama...") and wound his arms and legs around his mother's torso, clinging to her shirt. "Shh, you're alright..."

After a few minutes, Callum's cries slowed and he looked up at Sherlock. "Mummy? Wh - where's Mama?"

"She had to go in to work, she'll be home soon," Sherlock promised softly, stroking the boy's sweaty curls back from his forehead.

"O - o - okay..." His voice caught on a sob and he buried his face in Sherlock's chest, sniffling and fighting to calm himself down.

"Shh, love, you're alright. Shh. Did you have a nightmare?" Sherlock asked gently, rocking a little to try and soothe him.

"Mmhmmm...."

"You're alright now." She pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head. "Try and go back to sleep. You're safe now, it's alright."

Callum peered up at her, blinking sleepily. "Mama..?"

"Will come and kiss you goodnight as soon as she gets home. Sleep now." Sherlock gently carded her hand through Callum's hair and dropped another kiss on his forehead. Shifting so that they were laying down, she cradled the small boy in her arms. Callum hummed sleepily and snuggled into his mother's chest. He was asleep almost instantly.

Sherlock decided that she'd stay for just a few minutes - just long enough to make sure Callum didn't have another nightmare. At least, that's what she told herself, before falling asleep with her son wrapped securely in her arms.

***

Sherlock woke, hours later, to the feeling of Jo's hand in her hair. (Of course she knew it was Jo - obvious.) "Sherlock?"

 "Mm, Jo. He had a nightmare. He was asking for you, but..."

"Poor little guy," Jo sighed. "Did he go back down alright for you?"

"Almost immediately, once he calmed down. Is everything settled at the hospital?"

Jo grimaced. "Mostly. We lost a couple, but we saved more than we lost, I think. There was an explosion - gas leak, someone said. I saw a couple of overdoses while I was there, too."

"Of course you saved more than you lost. You're an excellent doctor, Jo. He thinks you're a hero, you know," Sherlock responded, twining one of Callum's curls around her finger. "We both do."

"You're both sweet," Jo replied, half-smiling. She leaned down to kiss Sherlock softly. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes," she replied, shifting Callum so she could get up without disturbing him too much. "Goodnight, love," she whispered to him.

"G'night, little one. I love you." Jo bent down to kiss Callum's cheek, then offered her hand to Sherlock, who allowed herself to be lead out onto the landing and downstairs to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> An updated version of [my writing experiment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2292314).
> 
> You can also find this on [my femlock blog](http://astudyinfemlock.tumblr.com/post/133557015837/sherlock-woke-with-a-start-sitting-upright-even) :)
> 
> Please consider [supporting me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/jamialexandra7) <3


End file.
